Hermione's New Look
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: Over the summer before fifth year, Hermione changed ALOT what happens when Draco Malfoy starts to stalk her? Who will help her get rid of Malfoy?
1. The New Look

Hermione's New Look

**Summary: Over the summer, before fifth year, Hermione changes her look ALOT, when she returns to Hogwarts she notices that six boys that she knows has fallen in love with her, who will Hermione choose? REVIEW!**

**Chapter One: The New Look**

I, Hermione Jane Granger, have changed. Yes you might be in shock, but I am changing my ways.

First off, I strightened my hair, and dyed it a darker brown, which will make people change the way they talk to me by calling me bushy haired,which I hated, Second I started wearing more stylish clothes, like skinny jeans, and tank tops, and wedge heels.

The third and final thing I changed is, the way I think of school, yes I still care about my grades, but I decided to not be a grade grubber, and not to be a bookworm anymore, you might say this is because I want to see what people will say about me now, well you're right, I was getting tired of being teased, so i decided that I would be a different person than what I usually am, and plus the fact my dad cheated on my mom, so I needed a new look.

I started packing my clothes, robes, and ugh..._ books _because tommorrow I leave for Hogwarts, so I'm excited to see what everyone says about me, especially Pancy Parkison because she always teased me about my hair and clothes, I so want to see her expression, I laughed at the thought.

"Hermione." My mom called.

"Yes, Mum?" I asked as she came through my door.

"I just want to tell you that your dad's on the phone." She said flatly.

"I don't want to talk to him." I said bitterly.

"Ok sweetie." She smiled as she walked out the door.

I sighed with relief that she doesn't care if I don't talk to dad, I am really mad at my father for putting my mom through this kind of pain, so I am NOT ever talking to him again, if that's even possible.

I heard a crash, I saw an Owl, it was the Weasley's owl, go figure, inside it's beck was a peice of parchment, I grabbed the letter and thrashed it opened. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We can't wait to see you at King's Cross tomorrow, I can't believe we start our fifth year at Hogwarts, I heard about your father, I feel so sorry for you. See you tomorrow. _

_-Ron._

I snorted at the comment of my father, but I grabbed a peice of parchement and started to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_Do NOT, I repeat Do NOT feel sorry for me, I really don't care about my father, and I can't wait to see you too. I'll see you, Harry, Fred, Geroge, and Ginny at King's Cross tomorrow. _

_-Hermione. _

I sealed it, and gave it back to thier owl, and flew off into the night, I watched as it stumbled in the air, soon after what seemed like 2 minutes, the owl disepeared into the light fog that was forming, I yawned, I glanced over at the clock it read MIDNIGHT, i slipped into my pajamas, and slowly climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about everyone's expressions when they see me tomorrow.

**sorry if it was so short i couldn't think of anything else. REVIEW!!**


	2. Shock

Hermione's New Look

**Here you go, the next chapter **

**Chapter Two: Shock **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I slipped on a black tank top, a pair of my skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. I brushed my shiny staright hair, and tied it back in a long slender ponytail.

I grabbed my trunk, and my owl's, named Angel, cage, and rushed downstairs, my mom was waiting in the car, she pulled out of the driveway and started to drive towards the Londan train station.

After going through the barrier, I was waiting at King's Cross for the Weasleys and Harry.

Then I heard a voice from behind me, "Hermione is that you?"

I turned around and saw that it was Ginny, with Fred, George, Ron, and Harry, all with thier mouths slightly ajar.

"Hermione you look..." Fred started.

"Horrible?" I asked.

"No. Great." He smiled. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor called from the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's go." I smiled.

"Ok." Ginny said.

We all climbed onto the train, I was walking behind the others when I bumped into someone, and that someone was Draco Malfoy and his posse.

_Oh great!_ I thought, "Malfoy." I snapped.

"Granger, is that you?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah it's me." I snarled.

"You look, uh... great." He said stuttering.

"Thanks." I said letting up my attitude. "I'll see you later i guess."

"Same." He smiled.

I walked away from Him, Blaise , Crabbe, and Goyle, smirking thinking about how much I loved my new look.

I walked inside the compartment where everyone was sitting.

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Good." Ron smirked.

I turned away from him and looked out the window, when I saw Fred's glance caught my eye, it was weird, what was with these boys today, although I'm so grateful that I have my new looks, although I think my new looks are going to cause trouble.

Later that night, I was sitting in the great hall, next to Seamus, across from Ginny, and The Twins.

"Hermione." Ginny called.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at Malfoy, he's totally checking you out." She teased.

"Stop it." I snarled.

"No, really look." She pointed towards the Slytherin table where Draco was staring at me.

"Oh my gosh he really is checking me out." I cried.

"You mad?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, curse my good looks." I mumbled.

"Hey, at least you're getting noticed." Fred piped in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"But this is Malfoy we're talking about!" I cried.

"True." Seamus smirked. I giggled.

"Look all I'm saying is he's acting strange, and so are you." I said glaring at the boys I was talking to.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Never mind." I lied. "Anyway I have a question, do you guys really like my new look?"

"yeah, you look good." Seamus smiled.

"Thanks. Fred George?"

"You look nice... I guess." Fred blushed.

"Beautiful." George said punching his brothers in the arm.

"Thanks." I blushed.

**Later that Night**

I was in the common room chatting with Ginny when the porthole opened and Fred, George, Seamus, Ron, and Harry came in staring at me with their mouths ajar... again.

"What?" I demanded.

"Uhhhhhh." They all said.

I looked down and saw that they were staring at what i was wearing, a tank top, and polka dotted short shorts. I blushed at faint pink color, i grabbed my robe, and wrapped it around me.

"What do you need?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Nothing, just going up to...uhh... bed." Ron drabbled. I rolled my eyes while Ginny was glaring at him.

"Fine, but me and Hermione are talking about girl stuff, so go away!" She sighed sharply.

They just looked like they were insulted, but they sighed heavily and went upstairs to the boys dormitry for the night leaving us alone.

"So, you do you like?" Ginny asked after they were all gone.

"I don't know it's so hard, well I know it won't be Harry or Ron because they aren't my type and they're my best friends, so they're out." I laughed.

"Good, Cause I like Harry, so really who do you like?" She asked with a stiffened giggle.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but it may be a shock to you." I said.

"Spill it."

"Ok, I like..."

**perfect time for a cliffhanger isn't it? oh well look out 4 chapter three coming soon review. **


	3. Confessions & A stalker

Hermione's New Look

**Chapter Three: Confessions & A Stalker **

**Here you go, the next chapter to my story**

"Spill it."

"Ok I like..." I took a deep breath. " Draco." I looked towards Ginny, she looked like she was going to gag, but instead she laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you said Draco, but I must heard incorrectly." She giggled. I shot her an icy glare, she stopped laughing.

"You were serious." Ginny said trying to hide one last giggle .

"Ginny it's not funny!" I cried.

"Ok, ok." She said putting her hands up in defense. "How you going to tell them?"

"That's what I'm worried about." I said glancing towards the boys dormintry.

"Oh well, well talk about it more in the morning." Ginny smiled.

"Ok, Good night." I said watching her going upstairs to the girls dormitry, after that I was alone thinking.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in the Common room, it was Saturday, I rushed upstairs to get dressed, in a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, then a pair of hoop earrings, I quickly brushed my hair, and appiled my make-up with Ginny, then we walked to the great hall in silence.

When we got there i noticed something was different, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred, and George weren't talking to each other.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." They all said then glared at each other.

Me and Ginny exchanged a worried glance.

"Look, Draco's looking at you again." Ginny said giggling.

"Really, how do I look?" I asked.

"Good." She smiled.

"Thanks."

I started to eat my food, but i began to notice Draco was staring at me..._ again. _I started to get scared, more scared than I ever have.

"Hermione. What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"It's Draco, he starting to scare me with his stares." I repiled.

"Don't worry. You want to go down to the lake he can't find us there."

"Sure."

Me and Ginny got up, and left the great hall, but I saw that Draco was standing up.

"Hurry up, he's following us." I said.

"Ok." Ginny said.

We started to run, but he was faster.

"Hermione." He called.

Did he just call me Hermione. "Draco." I said.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"The lake, with Ginny... _alone."_ I snapped.

"Oh, I'll see you later I guess." He shrugged, I watched him as he walked off. I sighed with relief.

"You ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm scared Ginny, he's stalking me!" I cried.

"But you said you liked him." She pointed out.

"Yeah I did, well until I realized he's stalking me." I said harshly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Ginny let's keep going." I said then I turned around and there he was wtaching me at the entrance as me and Ginny kept walking down to the lake.


	4. Hiding with the twins

**Hermione's New Look **

**Chapter Four: Hiding with the Twins **

I was out of breath, me and Ginny were zooming down towards the lake, with Draco hot on our heels, luckily we got away from him, but it didn't take long before we bumped into Fred and George.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Fred asked.

"Mal..Malfoy is.." I stammered.

"Malfoy's what?" George asked.

"Malfoy's Stalking Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

"What?" They Both said in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself." I snapped pointing towards, Malfoy who was _still_ coming.

"Oh, well come on we'll hide you, Ginny you go to go." They laughed.

"Fine!" Ginny huffed. "Bye."

"Bye." I said.

Before I could finish saying bye, Fred and George dragged me into the forbidden forest.

"You know, even though I'm a rebel I'm still scared of this forest." I hissed.

"Relax. you're with us. You'll be fine." Fred said.

"Joy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, now that we're all alone, we kind of."

"Want to"

"Tell you"

"Something."

"Ok, Spill it." I said pushing my staright dark blackish hair out of my face.

"We... love you." Fred gushed turning bright red in the cold darkness.

"Oh, well I kind of like you too." I smiled at the twins.

"Nice!" They said at the same time. I giggled.

"Want to go out sometime?" They asked.

"Yeah I like that." I smiled.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, when I stood up.

"I'm going to bed, even us rebels need beauty sleep." I giggled.

"Alright. Goodnight." They smiled.

As I started to walk back to the castle I realized having a stalker wasn't a bad thing... when you hide with the right person or should I say people.

**The End. **

**Alright Im done with Harry Potter Fanfics, well for a while. I'm focusing on Zoey101 fics. REVIEW! hope you liked it i know I do...:)**


End file.
